


Jace the Cockblock (or How Jace Finally Got Some)

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, OT3, Pining Jace Wayland, Relationship Negotiation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “I know he's your Parabatai, Alexander, but if Jace interrupts us one more time, I'm turning him into a rat.” Magnus stated, a little out of breath and a lot frustrated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this directly after episode six aired and finally decided to post it today. Not sure how this ship is looked upon in the fandom but I wrote it so I figured I might as well share it.
> 
> FYI, I seriously suck at naming these danged things. Don't judge me.
> 
> Oh! And it does start out strictly Malec but ends as Magnus/Jace/Alec. K? Just so we're clear.

“I know he's your Parabatai, Alexander, but if Jace interrupts us one more time, I'm turning him into a rat.” Magnus stated, a little out of breath and a lot frustrated.

Alec groaned. Of course he'd never let Magnus turn Jace into a rat, or anything else for that matter, but even he had to admit, this was getting a little ridiculous.

“I can ask him to leave, Magnus,” Alec said with a defeated tone. Beside him, Magnus sighed.

“No. I said he could stay and I meant it. I really don't mind. Most of the time. He's actually a rather nice roommate. He cleans up after himself, doesn't complain about the sometimes unfortunate smells that some of my more potent potions reek of and more than once he's brought me a cup of tea at night when I've been lost in my work.” Magnus said with a fond smile.

Alec scrunched his nose in confusion.

“Magnus. I've lived with Jace for half my life and none of that sounds at all like him.”

“Perhaps he just likes me better.” Magnus said with a smirk.

Alec snorted.

“I'm sure.”

“I have noticed though,” Magnus began after a minute or two. “That other than the horrific timing your Parabatai has as of late, he's also been, well...” Magnus hesitated, fidgeting where he sat.

“What? You've noticed what?” Alec asked, pulling his shirt back over his head. No point in sitting around half naked now that the mood was once again gone, no matter that Magnus said.

“I'm sure its nothing, darling, but I've noticed that Jace has been, well, to be frank, he's been staring.”

“Huh?” Alec was completely lost. “At what?”

“Us, darling. Quite a lot more than normal for my dear roommate.” At Alec's silence Magnus went on. “Perhaps I'm letting my imagination run wild but I could swear, on more than one occasion of Jace walking in on us, he lingers before leaving the room. Almost unblinking at times. I can't fault him for noticing just how delicious you are but I've caught him watching me before. I honestly thought he couldn't stand me.” Magnus admitted.

“Jace doesn't hate you, Magnus,” Alec replied without hesitation. “He's just not always friendly with people.”

“That much I picked up on.” Magnus chuckled. “But why all of a sudden is he looking?”

“Maybe he thinks you're hot,” Alec said with a teasing grin as he leaned over to place a kiss on Magnus' lips.

“That's stating the obvious, my dear,” Magnus replied with a grin on his own. “I assumed he was straight but now I'm honestly wondering if its possible I was wrong.”

“After the past six months I'd say anything is possible.” Alec said with a groan. “Its weird though, I'll admit but not um,” He paused, feeling a blush heat his cheeks.

“You'll admit what?” Magnus ask with one eyebrow raised in question.

“Nothing. Never mind.” Alec said, looking away and moving to stand.

“Uh uh, nope. Stay.” Magnus said as he gripped Alec's wrist and tugged him back down onto the couch. “You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get angry. Who knows, we may even be thinking along the same lines.” Magnus smirked and Alec felt himself relax just a bit.

“I was going to say that while its weird, its not altogether unwanted.” Alec mumbled.

“Its perfectly okay to admit you like the attention, Alexander. I'd be lying if I said I didn't as well.”

“Really?” Alec asked, eyeing his boyfriend in surprise.

“You know as well as I do that our young Jace Wayland is quite the looker.” Magnus teased, grinning wide when Alec's cheeks once again flushed red. “I wonder...” He trailed off.

“I'm probably going to regret this but, what?” Alec asked with an exasperated sigh.

“If perhaps the next time your dear Parabatai interrupts us if we shouldn't ask him to join.” Magnus stated, plain as day, as if he wasn't completely blowing Alec's mind.

Rendered speechless by Magnus' words, the warlock went on.

“That's not to say we have to do any such thing. It is merely a suggestion. One that will never happen without your complete consent.” Magnus attempted to reassure his boyfriend.

“So you, uh. I mean, you've thought about it? B-being with Jace?” Alec managed to ask.

“Strictly Jace? No, darling. You and Jace? I'd be lying if I said no. I am but a man, albeit an immortal one but a man still and the thought of the two of you together? With me, of course because I won't have him stealing you away from me with those gorgeous eyes and that blinding smile of his, but yes, to answer your question, I have thought of us, all three of us, together.” Magnus finished with a half smile and shrug of his shoulders.

“So,” Alec began. “If I wanted to watch the two of you together though, we could do that?” He asked, nonchalant as they come, completely shocking the other man.

“You've thought about it too!” Magnus exclaimed, his glamour momentarily dropping and his cat eyes showing.

“If be lying if I said no.” Alec said with a chuckle.

Magnus smirked. Jace wasn't going to know what hit him.

&&

If Jace had thought, for one second, that moving in with Magnus was going to be as painful as it was, he'd have asked to sleep in a canoe like Simon had done. As it was, Jace was nearly at his wits end. It felt like every time he walked into a room, there they were. Usually with Magnus pressed up against a wall. Or down onto the couch. Or once, Jace had walked into the kitchen in search of his morning orange juice only to find Magnus pressed down onto the kitchen table, the one Jace ate his breakfast cereal at for Raziel's sake! 

Jace had dealt with a lot of painful things in his life. He'd been hit, stabbed, shot, thrown into walls and off of buildings but this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. This was a pain he'd never experienced before. One that had come completely out of nowhere and apparently had no plan on leaving him anytime soon.

Realizing that not only did you suddenly have feelings for someone but that that someone was your best friend knocked the wind right out of Jace. Unfortunately that hadn't been the end of it. Realizing he liked Alec, _like that_ , was nothing compared to realizing he had somehow fallen for his Parabatai's boyfriend. As far as Jace was concerned, he was scum. He hated himself.

Worst of all, Jace had no one he could talk to about any of it. Not that he necessarily would have talked to anyone about it but he figured he would have at least liked to have the option.

Besides the emotional pain he was dealing with, Jace was honestly afraid if he jacked off one more time his dick would fall off. He had no idea it was possible to get as hard as he did as quick as he did but seeing Magnus and Alec together, usually pressed up against each other, tongues dueling for dominance and roaming hands underneath clothes. Fuck his life, Jace was nearly done. He could not take much more of it. He hated himself a little more each day for what he felt.

Walking back into the loft a couple hours later, after once again walking in on the two men that now seemed to occupy his every waking thought and Jace wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower and bed. He was exhausted.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me!” Jace snapped as he turned the corner into the main living area.

“Jace? What's wrong?” Alec asked as he pulled himself back from Magnus, who was currently pressed up against one of the many bookcases throughout the loft.

“I'm done. I'm out. I can't do this anymore.” Jace snapped, refusing to look either man in the eye.

“Done with that?” Alec asked as he moved across the room to grab Jace before he could leave. “Jace, what's going on?”

Magnus watched as Jace swallowed roughly, the blonde mans eyes focusing on Alec's hand wrapped around his forearm.

“Alec. Let me go.” Jace said through clenched teeth. He couldn't handle any of this anymore. What kind of person was he to suddenly and unexpectedly fall for not one, but two men. Men who were already in a relationship with each other. Men he'd never given a second look until recently. And he had no idea how or why but it was there, those kind of feelings and he absolutely could not take it anymore.

“Alexander...” Magnus said from behind them, his voice too soft for Jace's liking. Jace cringed at the involuntary shiver that went down his spine. “Perhaps you should let Jace go.”

“I'm not letting him leave, Magnus. Not without telling me what's going on.” Alec stressed, tightening his grip on Jace.

Jace felt his resolve snap. Jerking his arm out of Alec's grip, Jace finally looked up into Alec's eyes.

“Don't ask me that, Alec. Believe me, you don't want to hear what I've got to say.” Jace growled.

“Since when do we keep things from each other?” Alec snapped right back, standing up straight and somehow making himself look taller than he already was. The fact that he was standing in Jace's face shirtless with the button of his jeans open did not help Jace's situation at all.

“Since now!” Jace yelled.

“Boys...” Magnus started, not liking where this was going.

“Stay out of this warlock!” Jace snapped, immediately regretting his words and tone at the hurt look that flashed across Magnus' face.

“Hey!” Alec yelled, eyes angrier than Jace could remember seeing in a long time. “You don't talk to him like that, Jace. Ever.” Determined, Alec pushed Jace back out of his space.

“I didn't. Fuck.” Jace sighed. “I didn't mean that. I'm sorry.” Deflating, Jace ran both hands through his hair, gripping it tight in frustration. “I'm sorry, Magnus.” He finished, looking up into the older man's eyes.

“Its fine, Jace,” Magnus said with a soft smile.

“Its really not.” Jace muttered, hanging his head in defeat.

“I know I might not be your first choice when it comes to needing someone to talk to,” Magnus said. “But you know you can always come to Alexander if you need something. I can always portal out to give you both some space.” He offered.

“This is your home, Magnus. I am not asking you to leave. My shit can take a backseat to everything else we've got going on.” Jace said dejectedly.

“Apparently it can't. Not if you're flying off the handle at Alec. I don't think I've ever seen you do that before.” Magnus said curiously.

“Oh, we're good at fighting with each other,” Alec said with a chuckle. “But this is different. Jace, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I can help. We can help.” Alec said, gesturing to Magnus as he spoke. “If you let us.”

“If I thought either of you could help me, I would have already brought it up. So believe me when I say, neither of you want to hear what's going on in my head.” Jace said carefully.

Alec turned to look at Magnus, an eyebrow raised in silent question. 

“Does it have something to do with the fact that Magnus says you've been looking at us a lot more lately?” Alec asked plainly as he turned back to face his Parabatai.

Jace felt the air in his lungs suddenly leave him at Alec's words. He froze, eyes wide, unmoving and scared to death.

“Jace.” Alec started, taking a step forward, his eyes locked onto Jace.

“No. No.” Jace said, taking a step back. He looked up quickly, his own eyes wide and terrified. “I'm sorry. I-I'll leave, o-okay? We don't have to talk about this, I can just leave. Its fine.” Jace stuttered, stepping back in search of the door so he could disappear. 

“Jace, no! You can't leave!” Alec said in a hurry, looking back at Magnus and sighing in relief when his lover snapped his fingers locking the door.

Jace nearly screamed.

“You can't keep me here.” He said, jaw clenched in anger.

“And I will gladly unlock the door if you really want to leave but wait just a second.” Magnus said, stepping closer to the blonde man. “Perhaps a shirt is required for this conversation, Alexander?”

Alec groaned as he searched for his shirt, hastily buttoning his jeans back.

“Its okay, Jace.” Magnus said, carefully reaching out towards Jace. When he other man didn't flinch away from his touch, Magnus smiled and clasped his hand on the shadowhunters wrist. “Come back and sit with us, okay? We're just going to talk. Its okay. I promise. If you don't want to though, you're free to leave.” With a snap of his fingers, the front door unlocked and Jace released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in.

“He's going to hate me,” Jace said quietly. “You're both going to hate me.” He admitted and Magnus felt his heart break. Sliding his hand down into Jace's, Magnus linked their fingers together.

“We absolutely will not.” He said softly.

Pulling Jace with him into the main room, Magnus pulled Jace down onto the couch with him, nodding at Alec to sit down with them.

“Nothing you say to either of us is going to make us angry. I promise you.” Magnus tried to assure him.

“You can't say that without knowing what it is,” Jace stressed.

“So tell us.” Alec said, leaning into Jace's space and brushing their shoulders together. “We're Parabatai, Jace, we don't have secrets. Or we didn't used to.”

“That's part of the reason why I can't say anything,” Jace admitted, shifting where he sat, itching to run.

“Oh, screw those old Clave rules!” Magnus snapped causing both Jace and Alec to startle in surprise. “I am tired of you poor boys believing that you can never feel anything stronger than friendship for your Parabatai. You can, you absolutely can and screw those horrid old Clave members for continuously reinforcing that rule!”

“Magnus.” Alec said, reaching across Jace to grip his lovers hand. “Its okay.”

“No its not, Alexander.” Magnus said with a sad tone. “I saw what it had done to you when we first met. You were so scared. Terrified of anyone finding out you were gay, let alone that you were in love with your Parabatai. Its ridiculous. You were hurting so much and all I wanted was to take the pain away and I couldn't. I'm so sorry that I couldn't.” Magnus felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. 

“Magnus.” Alec said with a smile. “You did. You helped me. You have to be kidding if you don't realize just how much you helped. I was so alone, so lost. I was scared of anyone ever possibly finding out the truth about me. I pushed everyone away, I refused to let you close. I closed myself off to ever having what I wanted. But you didn't let up. You persisted and look where it got us? Here. Together. And I'm happy. Magnus, I am so fucking happy.” He finished with a blinding smile.

Jace didn't think he'd ever felt more uncomfortable in his life. His chest hurt and it was becoming difficult to breathe. He shifted, trying to move out from between these two men that loved each other so much.

“Please don't go, Jace,” Alec said softly, still looking into Magnus' eyes but grasping Jace's hand.

“This is not a conversation for a third party.” Jace said quietly.

“It is if we want it to be.” Magnus said firmly. “And we want you here.”

“I need to leave before I say something I can't ever take back.” Jace admitted.

“Say it. Whatever it is, Jace, just say it.” Magnus urged.

“No, no way. Not after that. Not after what you and Alec just said to each other. I know you know, of course you do, you have to know what's going on with me but its more, a lot more than either of you probably think and I refuse to be that person.” Jace insisted, shaking his head at them both, his blonde hair falling down into his eyes and hiding the wetness that was pooling in them.

“What person?” Alec asked.

“I won't be the person that comes in between people that love each other as much as you both do.” Jace admitted shamefully.

“So its more than just physical then?” Magnus asked, head cocked to the side in question. 

Jace refused to look at either of them when he nodded in reply.

“And if I said we cared about you too?” Magnus asked, tipping Jace's face up with his finger under his chin.

Jace's eyes widened in shock.

“We do, Jace,” Alec chimed in. “I've always cared about you, you know that.”

“And I've come to see a whole new side of you since you moved in with me and I'll be honest, I quite like what I see.” Magnus admitted smugly.

Jace wasn't sure he'd heard what either man had said correctly but the smiles on their faces told him that maybe he had.

“But that's, that's not possible.” Jace finally said.

“And why not?” Magnus said with a huff. “You're absolutely gorgeous, with those eyes and that smile. You're a genuinely good person even if you refuse to own up to it. The bad boy routine is hot as fuck, don't get me wrong, but you're the type of person that brings me tea at night when I get too lost in my work and forget to take care of myself. You're the type of person who nearly died trying to get here to save Alec because you refused to let him go. If you care about us, Jace, like I think you do, then you need to understand that it is not at all one sided.” Magnus smiled brightly.

“This isn't normal.” Jace's voice trembled as he spoke.

Alec snorted.

“Jace, I'm a Shadowhunter dating a centuries old Warlock. Nothing that has to do with us is normal.”

“But how,” Jace swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat. “How can you, either of you, w-want me when you already have each other?”

“Believe me when I say its as unexpected for me as it is for you,” Magnus chuckled. 

“I've always loved you, Jace. You know that.” Alec said, ducking his head down trying to hide his smile. “And I love Magnus. I love you both.”

Jace gasped in surprise and shock, a wet laugh escaping his throat.

“I can't say I love you yet but I care about you, you silly Shadowhunter.” Magnus said easily. “And if you want to be with us, we want you here.”

For the first time in a very long time, Jace didn't feel like his whole world was ending. He still didn't understand his feelings exactly but he was more than ready to accept them if they came along with Magnus and Alec.

“Okay.” Jace finally said, a tentative smile on his face.

“Okay?” Magnus asked with a hopeful smile.

“Okay.” Alec replied with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

If Jace thought his level of sexual frustration was bad before getting together with Magnus and Alec, he quickly found out that after making it official with them it only became worse. 

The main difference between then and now was now Jace was free to watch them, whenever he pleased. There was no more accidentally walking in on them before making a quick exit. Now Jace could watch to his hearts content and watch he absolutely did. 

Like now for instance. After returning to Magnus' loft after a good hard run, in hopes of relieving some tension, Jace made a beeline for the bathroom in desperate need of a shower. What he found upon entering the only fucking bathroom in this magical loft of Magnus', was his two boyfriends, partners, not lovers yet because Jace had yet to engage in any sort of physical activity with them, currently fucking in the shower.

Jace groaned at the sight. It was completely unfair for either of the men in front of him to look as delicious as they did. Alec with is un fucking real torso that seemed to go on for miles and Magnus with his thick biceps, both just begging for Jace to lick, suck, and bite on them. 

But they weren't doing that yet. While Magnus and Alec had an extremely healthy and active sex life, Jace might as well have become celibate. Other than his right hand as a companion, Jace couldn't remember the last time he'd been intimate with someone. Never mind the fact that he'd never been with a man. That didn't seem to matter one bit to his dick though.

Even with the shower glass fogged up by the hot water, Jace could still see the two men in front of him clearly. With a mind of it own, Jace's hand pressed down hard against his straining cock as it pressed up against the zipper of his jeans.

“By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec groaned from inside the shower and Jace had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said, gasping.

Jace let his head thump back against the wall he was currently resting against. This was getting to be ridiculous. He obviously wanted these two men and from what they'd told him, they wanted him just as much. There was absolutely no reason that he shouldn't be in that shower with them, doing all sorts of sinful things to their bodies.

_But that was the problem, wasn't it_? Jace thought to himself. He had no idea what to do with a mans body. Not that he'd been with many women in his short life. No matter what he used to brag about, Jace's experience stopped at three women and zero men. But god, these two men. Jace wanted them. And yes, Jace was pretty sure he should have been confused about the sudden intense feelings he was having but for whatever reason, he wasn't. After the initial shock of realizing the things he was feeling were genuine, Jace quickly accepted just how much he wanted them both. There was no point in trying to deny the truth. Jace had seen what lying had done to Alec over the years and he refused to do that to himself.

Backing out of the bathroom, Jace quickly made his way to his room. Shoving the door closed, Jace leaned back against it and quickly rid himself of his constricting jeans. Squeezing himself through is briefs, Jace let a moan slip out of his mouth. He was so fucking hard he ached.

Reaching inside his briefs, Jace finally grasped his leaking cock. He gasped, nearly shaking at this point and wasted absolutely no time in bringing himself off. Not that it took much, only half a dozen strokes and Jace was coming long and hard, his orgasm nearly causing his knees to buckle.

“Fuck.” Jace groaned, head banging back against the door. He sighed. Something had to give before Jace lost his mind.

&&

“Tell me again, Alexander,” Magnus said, panting against the other mans ear as he drove himself harder and deeper inside of his lover. “Tell me what you want to do with him?”

“Fuck, Magnus!” Alec gasped out as his back arched off the bed, his hands tangled tightly in the bed sheets beneath them.

“Alexander. I am waiting.” Magnus said with a smirk, stilling his movements.

“I want, oh Raziel, I want to blow him. I want his cock in my mouth.” Alec said in a hurry, eyes wide and locked onto his lover. “I want him to fuck me while you watch.”

Magnus grinned and started moving again.

“Oh darling, yes. That sounds divine.” 

“But I want, _yes oh right there_!” Alec gasped, his eyes fluttering shut of their own will.

“What? What else do you want?” Magnus asked, gasping in pleasure when Alec clenched around him.

“I want to see, see you and him together. Fuck. I want to see you pounding into him, like you're doing to me,” Alec said with a grin. “I want to see him suck your gorgeous cock deep into his throat. Fuck, Mags, I want both of us to fuck him at the same time.”

Magnus' hips snapped forward, hard, as he came inside his lover. Below him, Alec jerked his cock quickly bringing himself off.

Rolling off of Alec, Magnus dropped down onto the bed beside of him, gasping as he attempted to catch his breath.

“That was amazing,” Magnus said breathlessly.

“You'll get no complaints from me.” Alec said with a grin.

“We have got to get that boy into our bed, Alexander.” Magnus stated as he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at Alec.

“We agreed to wait until he comes to us, Magnus,” Alex sighed. 

“You know he was watching us in the shower earlier, don't you darling?” Magnus asked.

“What? No. He was?” Alec asked, clearly surprised.

“For just a few minutes but he was there.” Magnus said. “I think its time to perhaps ask young Jace exactly what he wants. We can't just assume he's afraid of being with us. Maybe he's waiting on us to make a move. If so, darling, its time to move. Now.” With a snap of his fingers, Magnus had them cleaned up and dressed in freshly cleaned clothes.

“You make the drinks, I'll go get Jace,” Alec said with a quick kiss to his lovers lips before practically running from their room.

Magnus grinned. This was going to be fun.

&&

“So, what's going on?” Jace asked ten minutes later from his spot on the couch beside Alec. He looked up at Magnus and the offered drink in his hand. “No, thanks.” Jace said with a half smile.

Alec looked up at Magnus with wide eyes and Magnus sighed.

“We just wanted to talk. About things.” Magnus said with an encouraging smile.

“About what?” Jace asked.

“Us.” Alec said a little too quickly and Magnus tried not to laugh. “Uh, I mean. Yeah, us. All three of us.”

Jace shifted in his seat, clearly not comfortable and Magnus just could not have that.

“If you've changed your mind, if you don't want this anymore, Jace, that's fine. There's no pressure. No one's going to be upset at you if you've decided that maybe this isn't what you want after all.” Magnus tried to sound as reassuring as he could despite how nervous he'd suddenly become.

“What?” Jace snapped. “No!” Beside of him Alec deflated. “No, I don't mean no as in I don't want either of you anymore. I mean, no, that's completely wrong. Of course I still want this. You. Both of you.” He finished with a blush forming on his cheeks.

“So then, is there a reason why you haven't approached us yet?” Magnus asked as he took a seat on the chaise across from them.

Jace felt the heat rise up his neck and face and he attempted to hide his blush from the two men.

“We don't have to talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable.” Magnus said softly.

“Its really not that,” Jace mumbled.

“Then what is it?” Alec asked bluntly.

“You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?” Jace asked with a groan.

“You're going to have to, darling, or else we won't be able to move past it.” Magnus said, grinning when Jace smiled at the term of endearment.

“Fine. Okay.” Jace said lifting his head. “Obviously I'm not a virgin like Alec over here was when he got with you,” At this Jace turned to see a bright red flush on Alec's cheeks. “But I have no experience with guys. Women, sure but not guys. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.”

“Wait, so that's it?” Alec asked. “You just don't know what to do?”

“I'll let you in on a little secret,” Magnus started with a grin. “Neither did our dear Alexander at first.”

“Magnus.” Alec groaned, flopping back against the couch in embarrassment.

“Dude, I'm not surprised. You were his first kiss after all.” Jace said with a laugh, thankful the attention was off of him for the time being.

“Okay, I officially hate you both.” Alec huffed.

“That's not what you were saying half an hour ago,” Magnus said with a smirk.

At Jace's blush Magnus moved to sit beside him on the couch.

“Back to you,” Magnus said as he let his hand rest on Jace's thigh. “You want to be with us but you don't know what to do. Am I correct?” He asked.

“Yes.” Jace bit out through clenched teeth, completely embarrassed at having to admit it out loud.

“And that's all that's stopping you? You're not turned off by either of us being male or disgusted with yourself for being attracted to a man?” Magnus continued.

“What? No. That's ridiculous.” Jace said with a harsh huff of breath.

“Not entirely.” Magnus said with a sigh. “Let's be honest about this. Before a few days ago I never would have imagined you were attracted to men at all. I'm usually so good at picking up on it, case in point, Alexander here, but with you? I believe saying that you completely blew my mind is accurate.”

“Its, fucking hell. Its not so much that I'm attracted to men overall. Its more like I'm attracted to you. A-and Alec.” Jace stuttered. “And okay, fine, that freaked me out for like a minute but I saw what hiding and lying to yourself did to Alec and I am not doing to that myself. I have enough shit to deal with in my life without silently hating myself because of who I want to fuck. So what if I wanna bend over for you? Anyone that has a problem with it can go fuck themselves.” Jace said, matter of factly.

Magnus knew if he smiled any wider he'd look like a maniac. Beside of them, Alec's own smirk was one to rival Magnus himself.

“You want to bend over for me, do you?” Magnus asked, smirking when Jace's eyes widened in surprise. “That's more than fine with me, darling but how about we save that til later. I have it on very good authority that Alexander here is dying to get his mouth on your cock.”

Alec sucked in a sharp breath but kept quiet waiting to see Jace's reaction.

“If you're, ahem, up for it that is.” Magnus said as he inched his hand further up Jace's thigh.

“Fucking finally. Yeah. Uh huh. You aren't going to hear me turn that down. You both keep me so god damned hard I could hammer nails half the time.” Jace said as he turned to look at his Parabatai. “Show me what you've learned from Magnus?” He asked with a grin of his own.

“Are you comfortable here? Or would the bedroom suit you more?” Magnus asked, his hand still rubbing circles on Jace's thigh.

“I'd be good standing in the middle of the god damned Ops room at the Institute.” Jace admitted. “So you can suck my cock here, there, or any fucking where you want just as long as one or both of you make me come.”

“Raziel save me.” Alec muttered as he looked across Jace to Magnus.

“What? You heard what the man said, Alec. He wants you to suck his cock so show him what you've learned. So Suck. His. Cock.” Magnus said and with a flick of his wrist removed both his and Alec's shirts along with Jace's jeans and briefs.

Jace gasped in shock.

“Yeah, you get used to that,” Alec said as he slid to his knees in front of Jace and grinned. “If you want me to stop-” Alec started.

“Nope.” Jace interrupted. “This is long overdue.”

“Cocky son of a bitch, aren't you?” Magnus asked, one corner of his lips tugging upwards.

“You mind?” Jace asked Alec.

“Be my guest.” Alec replied and watched as Jace reached over and gripped Magnus by the back of his neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips together.

Alec rubbed at the bulge in his jeans. Watching Jace and Magnus kiss was hotter than he'd expected. While his Parabatai was distracted kissing his boyfriend, Alec leaned down and licked the bead of pre cum that had formed on Jace's cock. He groaned at the salty taste. Shockingly it was different from what Magnus tasted like. Jace was slightly more bitter whereas Magnus always tasted sweet. Wrapping his hand around the base of Jace's cock, Alec took the tip into his mouth and sucked. Gently at first, getting used to the difference in size between Magnus and Jace.

“Fuck. That is so hot.” Jace barely managed to say in between stuttering breaths. He still had a firm grip on Magnus' neck, leaning into the warlock's shoulder as both men watched Alec slowly take Jace's entire cock into his mouth.

“Did I mention he has no gag reflex?” Magnus whispered into Jace's ear, grinning when Jace shuddered in his arms.

“God fucking damn it.” Jace moaned as he slid further down and widened his legs, giving Alec better access.

“He's good,” Magnus said with a hint of a smirk. “A born natural. Alexander was made to suck cock.”

“S-seeing as I don't have much to c-compare it too, I'm gonna just agree with you.” Jace admitted with a moan.

“We'll be sure and fix that,” Magnus said seductively and Jace gasped as a warm tingle went down his spine. He looked up at Magnus and groaned at the ball of blue light dancing in his hand.

“That was you?” He asked.

“A little of us both, darling,” Magnus said, running his free hand under the shirt Jace still wore.

“By the Angel.” Jace moaned, unconsciously thrusting up into Alec's throat. “Sorry, sorry.” He immediately said.

“S'fine.” Alec said as he let Jace's cock drop from his mouth with a loud 'pop'. “I can take it.” Diving back in, Alec took his Parabatai's leaking cock back into his mouth, humming gently in the back of his throat.

“I'm not, _by the angel_ , not gonna last if you keep that up,” Jace said aloud and honestly, he wasn't sure which man he was speaking to because between the two of them, Jace knew he was going to die an early death.

“You don't have to hold back on our account,” Magnus said, scraping his nails down Jace's chest. Taking the bottom of his shirt in his hand, Magnus pulled it up and without hesitating, leaned down and took one of Jace's nipples in his mouth, sucking until it formed a hard nub.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jace shouted, arching up and pressing his cock completely into Alec's mouth.

“You can come in his mouth, Jace. He wants you to.” Magnus said as he lifted his head to look the other man in the eyes before leaning back down and continuing to mouth at his nipple. With his other hand Magnus sent a wisp of blue magic at Jace's other nipple, making it feel as though both were being played with.

Bobbing his head faster, Alec twisted his hand in time up and down Jace's shaft, knowing he wasn't far away from coming. With his free hand, Alec ran his hand up Jace's chest, scraping his nails against him much like Magnus had done before. Looking up, Alec watched as Jace's mouth dropped open in a near silent groan and took his chance. Pressing his finger into Jace's mouth, Alec nearly came in his own jeans when Jace instantly began sucking on the single digit.

“You have no idea how hot you both are,” Magnus said, sounding out of breath. He was palming his own aching cock through his pants. “Come for us, Jace. Come for Alec. Come for me.”

With Magnus' words whispered so deliciously in his ear, Jace found he could do nothing but what the warlock asked. Arching his back, Jace pressed his cock as deep as it could go into Alec's throat, nearly screaming as he came.

Taking his own neglected hard cock into his hand, it only took a few quick jerks before Magnus was painting Jace's abs with his come. Looking down, Magnus watched as Alec brought himself off, leaning up to lick his lovers come from his Parabatai's stomach. If Magnus hadn't just come, that would have sent him right over the edge.

“How the fuck are you two real?” Jace asked, panting as he came down from his release.

“I ask myself that about Alexander at least twice a day,” Magnus said with a chuckle as he leaned his head down onto Jace's shoulder.

Alec smiled as he leaned up on his aching knees to press a kiss to Jace's gorgeous lips.

“You're both ridiculous,” Alec said against the blonde man's lips with a smile. “Next time though, I suggest we do this on a bed. My knees are killing me.” He groaned as he attempted to push himself up.

“I'm the four hundred year old immortal, Alexander, and my knees are just fine.” Magnus said with a wink. “I could show you, if you wanted.”

“Stamina rune?” Jace asked with a smirk.

“Stamina rune.” Alec agreed with a grin of his own and with a snap of his fingers Magnus had them all completely naked.

“Your warlock boyfriend is awesome,” Jace laughed, a wide grin on his face as he took in Magnus naked body.

“Our warlock boyfriend, you mean.” Alec corrected.

“Yeah. Our.” Jace smiled and dived at said warlock boyfriend, knocking him back against the couch with a laugh. “I like the sound of that.”

“The feeling is extremely mutual, darling,” Magnus said with a smile of his own.

Alec smiled, completely content with his life and his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this I decided I much prefer a friendship between Magnus and Jace so I think I'll stick to that with these two. :)


End file.
